Cursed Holiday
by hyuuga91
Summary: 4 members of OHSHC got lost in Naruto Universe. Now it is up to them to get back to their own reality.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt to write fanfics. I have this one scenes keep playing over and over in my head about OHSHC being absorbed into Naruto's universe. What could happen? Come with me in a journey where the Host Club members are having a short camping trip in Nekozawa's family reserved forest. *Because Haru-chan has no passport, none of the members has reserved forest in their country, blah,blah, blah- you know the rest* xD while they were enjoying the scenery, someone somehow did something wrong somewhere, and it's our job to figure it out~ ^^ Disclaimer : I do not own OHSHC & Naruto. Bisco Hatori and Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

* * *

The mild morning sun spreading slowly on the messy floor with used clothes and papers scattered around as if the room has been strike by a tornado. At the left corner side of the room, one figure, laying on his chest, half of his body is covered by blanket still snoring loudly, one leg dangling off the bed, another one under his pillow. Moving on to the right side, a still figure sleeping soundly, shifted slowly as he can feel his phone vibrate on the small table at the side of his bed. The round green eyes gaze lazily at the vibrating phone, hitting the button snooze to stop the alarm. His eyes instantly landed on his room mate, who is still snoring comfortably.

Slowly, Kaoru remove the blanket, letting out few soft sighs before he got up and moving to his brother's bed. Looking down on his brother's sleeping position he snorts a little, wanting to shake his brother's shoulder but a wide yawn stopped him. Sleepy tears accumulate at the edge of his eyes as he cringed.

"Hika-chan, wake up. We're gonna be late." he kicked his brother's leg, but there's no signs of movement from his twin.

Kaoru sighs in irritation, it has been his daily routine to awaken this sleeping beast and Hikaru has never made his routine easy. Today is like one of those special day for Host Club where they have outings for the school break, and it's one of the outing that he anticipated the most. Yeah. He loves camping and connecting to the nature. He has been excited about it and all, but as usual, Hikaru felt the opposite. Last night, they spent like almost 2 hours fighting while packing their stuffs. He pack up stuffs and Hikaru pulled everything out and scattered them all over the place. After many series of never ending packing and repacking between them, they decided to go to bed without saying good night to each other, and leave the room in a complete mess. The younger twin just don't understand why Hika-chan is being single-mindedly against the idea of camping.

He shake his head in disagreement, he can't let Hikaru ruin his blossoming excitement. Then an idea snapped in his mischievous brain like a turned on light bulb. He left the room with a smirk that Hikaru always wear whenever that evil twin is up to something. "I'm won't always be the nicer twin, Hika-chan" he murmured as he entered the bathroom with a strong killer aura while tapping on his phone.

**More or less like 30 minutes later**

Hikaru now has shifted his sleeping position by laying on his back. He knew that his younger twin was trying to wake him up, but he's not going to respond to that. His decision is final. He's not going camping. He hated the atmosphere, a lot of bad incidents could happen in a forest, and he's not going to let anything hurting his Kao-chan. Well, he might have showing his worries in a wrong way but this is one of the method that he can win over Kaoru. All the time. Kao-chan might go sulking by not talking to him all day but he knew it won't stays that way for long. They're the inseparable twins after all. With one eyes open, he watch Kaoru, full dressed in his blue t-shirt, and dark blue jeans walking out from the room.

Hikaru quickly jumped right off his bed once he felt something is crawling under the sheets. "What the hell?"his eyes widen seeing all kinds of insects crawling and slithering disgustingly on the white sheets. His anger double up once he caught two rhino beetle creeping on his messy hair, he hated insects, and that is one of the reason he hated going camping. He went all flipping in the room dramatically, clearing all the insects attached to his Pjs.

"You'll pay for this, Kao-chan"he twitch his lips, then bust into the bathroom to wash himself off.

Kaoru sips his tea calmly as he heard a thudding footsteps from upstairs, an angry thud. A smirk played on his thin lips.

"Don't you think you went too far on that, Kaoru?" a toneless manly voice said from his left.

The younger twin shake his head, "No worries, Kyoya-senpai. He's mad alright, but that is not for long. I have my back up plans." he gave a wink to Kyoya.

A few seconds after that, Hikaru arrived with the most upset expression he ever had, glaring at his own twin brother who sit there calmly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"he yelled.

"Hika-chan, mind your language please," Yuzuha suddenly appear carrying a fold of satin silks on her hand.

Hikaru hold back his anger, breathing heavily as he clenched his fist.

"My decision is final. I'm not going anywhere near any kind of forest." gazing straight to the still figure sitting with crossed legs.

"Hika-chan... Camping is not that bad. It's all fun!"Yuzuha butt in.

"Yeah, except for the insects part and not to mention all the beasts hidden in there. I'm-"

"So, you do admit that you're scared, hm?"Kaoru tilt his head, facing his brother who seems flustered,

"I-I, hell I'm not!"Hikaru yelled, crossing his arm in irritation. "It's..." scratching his head, thinking of more excuses. They have been quarreling of his phobia to insects and it's embarrassing for him to admit it. He means, come on. He's supposed to be the elder one who should be more brave than his brother. Not like a elder twin who is afraid of insects like a wimpy girl.

"Hikaru, you need to go with Kao-chan.. Please?" Yuzuha slowly placed down the satin silks on the table as she walk approaching the confused elder twin.

Kyoya on the other, with his chin resting on one hand, he watched the family drama intently. Glancing at the clock once in a while, wondering when will they start going to Neko's forest. This is the first time Hikaru is against Tamaki's idea, and the new fact that the evil twin is afraid of insects amused him. A lot. He almost declined Tamaki's offer to fetch this two brats, well, it will be a waste of chance and he might missed this amusing family drama. The shadow prince hold the urge to smile to his thoughts.

It took a while for Hikaru to think, then he regain his calmness, he waited and waited.

Then his mother's phone rang loudly, the fashionista mother hastily reach for the phone, "Ohaiyou, Mina-sama!" she greeted with her usual flamboyant attitude and starts talking in her own fashion world language taht not everyone can understand, hands fling here and there as she walk into her design room.

Hikaru stretched a sly smile as their mother were out of his sight.

"Very well, Kao-chan. I'll go, under one condition."

Kaoru and Kyoya exchange glances,

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You'll do my foreign-language homework for 3 months,"

"What? No! 1 months."

"2 months."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "1 and half"

"Na-ah. Two months or no deal"

Again after series of immature fights between them, the younger ginger twin sighs in defeat. He wanted to go camping so much and this is his only shot.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. 2 months of my foreign language homework, and 2 months of cleaning my bedsheet and my uniform without the help of our maids." the feeling of satisfaction invading Hikaru's smirk.

"What? That's unfair!" Kaoru's jaw dropped in pure shocked.

"Life is unfair. And that is the punishment for dumping all those filthy insects on my bed. I could have just tell mom about it. If that's what you want." teasing smile blazed on his brighten face.

Kyoya leaned back on the chair, he can't help but to smile along with the elder twin. '_The table has turned_' he thought.

Kaoru crossed his arm, thinking hard.

"FINE."

"And-"

Don't push it." Kaoru sent a death glare to his amused brother.

Hikaru throw his hand in agitation, "I didn't get to finish my word yet. It's not even a punishment. Geez."

"Then what?" Kaoru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Shall we go?"

Kyoya get up, "Finally."

Crisp mountain air filled their nostril gracefully, their eyes softens at the greenery views. Rising morning sun seeping through the thick leaves that covers the land. The happy chirping birds playing the music of nature, rhythmically with the soft blowing winds. There'sa rolling hills across the distance and its breathtaking lake view before it.

"I didn't know that we have such beautiful place like this."Haruhi said, smiling contentedly with her eyes wildly scanning the area.

"Well, any place is beautiful wherever you go, Haruhi," Tamaki set down his eyes to Haruhi excited face, looking around in awe.

"Don't get fooled by the serenity. At the end of this road is the Cursed Lake. If we don't offer something to the small temple guarding it, a dark forces will have a severe punishment for all of us."

Tamaki squeals instantly looking at Nekozawa in pure dread, hiding behind Haruhi who doesn't seem to be affected by Nekozawa's sudden appearance.

"What's the offering that we need to do then?"Kyoya asked.

Nekozawa look up to the raven haired boy with a wry smile, then he moved closer to the scared blonde prince, Tamaki. God, he love teasing this guy. "Any kind of silver made coins will do. Placed it on a huge Cat statue in front of the temple. All of us will be just fine."

Tamaki swing his hand pushing Nekozawa's face, "Get away from me!"

"What do you mean all of us? You're not invited."Hikaru joined in, with Kaoru clung to his left arm, nodding.

"Yeah. You're scary." Tamaki added, his face cringed, still hiding behind Haruhi.

Nekozawa rolled his eyes to both annoying twins, then smile at Tamaki's dreadful face, "This is my forest, and my family will have a ritual in here, soon." replying with his famous not-so-mysterious voice.

-So that's it for chapter one. I will continue the next chapter soon. Just hope someone will read this though. (._.) Naruto and his comrades might come out in the next chapter. I can't promise you yet, but they will! xD Sorry for any ooc. My random brains is not very good at keeping things in characters. hehee Critics are mostly welcome. :D Lastly, R&R lovers!


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't matter if there's no one who is willing to read this, because I wanted to know what will happen next and I like what I wrote on chapter one. :3 So, yeah. A lot of self-praise brought a lot of embarrassing moment in my life. *Jumps into the pits of shame* Disclaimer : I do not own OHSHC & Naruto. Bisco Hatori and Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

* * *

"I dropped my Usa-chan" Honey pouts with his teary eyes, looking at Kyoya who is busy putting up a fire.

The bespectacled boy tighten his glasses by pushing it closer to his nose bridge, calmly he look past behind honey, Usa-chan were lying there, in a mud, a soft sighs escapes as he got up.

Scratching his head, he look down to the dirty stuffed bunny, seconds after that his eyes traveled to Honey's upset face.

"We'll clean it up."said he, picking up the bunny on one hand, and walking towards the lake. Kyoya's word automatically brighten up the blonde boy's mood, he grinned cheerfully tailing behind the raven haired boy.

Not far across the distant, Hikaru and Kaoru were busy looking at the lake, or continuing their unfinished quarrels.

"Come on, Hika-chan. I have never done anything like that before.. Can you just forgive me for the insects?" Kaoru plead, pulling his brother's sleeve. The elder twin look at him lazily, leaning on a tree trunk. "You know I hated insects, are you that desperate to come here?"

Kaoru went silent for a while, he sighs.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, but don't ever do that again."

The younger Hitachiin grins, "Does that mean I don't have to do all the cleaning?" he eyes blinked, filled with hope.

Hikaru shrugs then he gently slaps Kaoru's shoulder.

"What is Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are up to?"

Kaoru shake his head, following close behind Hikaru.

"Honey-senpai!"Kaoru greeted cheerfully.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan!"Honey waves his hand frantically at the two twins.

Kyoya took a short glimpse of the two brats, then he continued on rinsing the stuffed bunny into the lake.

Hikaru ducked down beside Kyoya then he wrapped his arm on the shadow prince's shoulder.

"Senpai, you look like a serial killer that tries to drown someone's baby" he snickers.

For a moment there, Hikaru caught Kyoya's death glare then he shrug it off as he look up to the blue skies.

Behind them, Honey and Kaoru taking each others picture, with many kinds of pose they could ever think of. Once in a while, they giggled to the result, whispering to each other, giving funny comments.

Hikaru glanced back looking at the two, resulting giving those two innocent boys a snorts.

"Aren't you guys suppose to collect the woods?"Kyoya finally spoke up.

"Yeah. But the woods, are the closest habitat of insects. I won't risk my life for that."

Kyoya gave the ginger boy an incredulous look.

**KYOYA'S POV**

_Sighs. _These brats are not helping at all. Firstly, Honey made me wash this useless stuffed bunny, now these spoiled twin don't even do the task given, Mori is nowhere to be seen and sand Tamaki is so caught up being with Haruhi. None of these people are helping. I have a feeling that I will be the one who did everything around here. So much for the Ootori's future leader.

"You wash this, I'll collect the woods before all of us died of cold tonight."shoving the stuffed bunny into Hikaru's hand.

"It's all clean already"Hikaru lift the wet bunny, his face creased looking at the poor stuffed doll.

Standing up abruptly, wiping my hand on my pants. Something dark caught my eyes at the opposite of the lake. It's like a dark fog, moving fast towards us.

"What the hell is that?" Hikaru steps forward a bit, getting a closer view.

There's something ominous about the black fog with some flickering purplish electricity spark coming, I gripped Hikaru's arm and starts pumping my leg.

"Kaoru, Honey! Lets go!"I yelled.

The two who didn't notice about the incoming fog earlier frowned for a seconds before they started tailing us behind.

Hikaru didn't say much, but he kept on looking back at the fog.

I don't know what he saw but his scream startled me.

"KAO-CHAN!"

I spun around and everything went black.

* * *

Swift movements through the trees, jumping from one branch to another. Few fresh leaves detached from its branch resulting from the sudden passing wind. The sound of jiggling bell made the movement halt abruptly, the steps screeched on the thick branch. A young teen, wearing bright orange uniform moving his hand, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu". There are about hundreds his clone flooding the forest area. All of them moving towards one direction, which is towards one man with white hair and his face were half masked, if we squint hard, we can see that he was smirking at the clones.

"I'll make sure you pay for our ramen later on, Kakashi Sensei!"Naruto shouted as he prepared his rasengan, aiming at the still figure facing him with the usual languid fashion. Sai on the other hand, riding his paper bird, watching the training intently, looking out for his blonde friend. The attack that Naruto sent towards his teacher only manage to ring couple of trees down. Kakashi manage to dodge the attack by jumping farther from the area. "Tch!"Naruto twitch his lips in irritation as he pump his feet faster, taking leap after leap, passing few trees before something distract his attention. The blonde boy got his eyes locked on one purplish electricity flow with thick black fog appear in front of a cave down the alley.

"What the hell?" he muttered before he ran over straight on huge tree bark in front of him. Kakashi slightly chuckles at the boy before he too, drawing his attention at the peculiar smoke. He look up to Sai who is in the air, signalling him to be watchful. Sai granted him a simple nod as he brought his bird, hovering closer towards the cave.

With the usual stoic face on Sai's expression, he waited for something happen. He waited and waited until Naruto landed on a tree branch not far from him. "Yah, Sai. What is that?"he asked. Sai look up to Naruto, giving his friend his obvious-fake-grins, "I have no idea, Naruto."

Few seconds after that, they could hear a loud scream coming from the fog, Naruto wrinkled his forehead. He didn't budge from where he stood but he has a strong feeling that something dangerous coming out from the smoke and he's not going to back out until he find out what it is.

After a sudden loud thunderous two figure were thrown out violently from the smoke.

Sai reversed a bit, watching two boys, one with blonde hair, the other is ginger, stumbling on the ground harshly, dragging their weight on the dry soil. The ginger-haired boy tries to catch his fellow from getting thrown father, resulting him bouncing on the boulder nearby, and he passed out in an instant.

The blonde boy on the other hand took seconds to realize this. He hustle to his friend. "KAO-CHAN!" pulling him into his lap, looking down with teary eyes and trembling lips.  
"Please don't die, Kao-chan..."

"Kao-chan?"Naruto tilt his head quizzically then he and Sai exchange glances.

Sudden rushing winds startled the blonde boy making him flinched. It was Kakashi, crouching with one knees on the ground, looking at the scared boy. "Are you okay?"he asked, as his eyes inspecting any signs of threat on the blonde's face, but what he saw is the boy looked like a 10 years old or even younger than that, his round innocent eyes soften his heart, he almost broke out to 'awww' looking at him with pouty trembling lips and teary eyes. Then his eyes trailed down to the ginger-haired boy, Kao-chan, who still have his eyes closed, bleeding forehead due to the impact on the boulder, '_probably older than this one_' he thought.

The copy-nin shifts his position, supporting himself on the other knees now. "Don't be afraid, little boy. We're here to help" he tries to make eye contact with the sobbing boy, who still refuse to look at any one of them. '_How I wish Sakura isn't with Tsunade right now. It would be easier if there's girl in this kind of situation,_' Kakashi thought to himself, letting out a soft sighs.

"K-kao-c-chan..."

The ginger haired boy grunts, slowly lifts his hand trying to feel his bleeding forehead. "Ugh. Honey-senpai?" opening his eyes just to see a half-masked man in front of him. He jumped from Honey's lap, with his jaw dropped. "Who are you? WHERE IS HONEY-SENPAI?"

Kakashi lowered his shoulder, looking at the boy with his lazy stare.

'_Honey-senpai? The younger boy is a senpai to this older boy? man, this is confusing._'Naruto contemplate in his head, his face cringed to the thought.

"Kao-chan?" Honey look up to Kaoru's pure shocked face with concern.

Kaoru sighs in relief as he watched Honey seems unharmed but with a swollen eyes, he embraced the sweet tooth boy in contentment. "Thank God, you're safe!"

Honey Senpai smile, returning his embrace. "That's my line, Kao-chan"

The three shinobi just watched them embracing each other for a few moments, shortly after they broke hug, Naruto leap off from the tree branch.

"Who are you guys? Where are you come from? What are you doing here?"he asked, boldly. There's a slight of threatening tone in his voice.

Kaoru glance at Honey, then back at the the questioning boy.

Kakashi sighs to the impatient Naruto, he wanted to apologize for his student's rude attitude but his intention was stunted when Honey made his move first.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni,"Honey replied, looking back at Kaoru, "and this is Hitachiin Kaoru." a brief smile stretched on his lips, while his hand is gripping Kaoru's hand, tightly. Just in case these three are some serial killer in the forest. '_Seriously, what would three men do in a forest like this if there's nothing ominous about them?_' Honey kept his straight face, no time for any cute attempt since his and Kao-chan's life are at stake.

Kakashi responded with his smiling eyes, "Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, these two are my students, the hyper Uzumaki Naruto and that one behind us is Sai."

_'It's getting even now,_' Kakashi thought as he get up, still have his eyes on both clueless face.

Sai look back at where the purplish fog emerged just now, thinking to himself, '_They're probably sent by enemies using some powerful jutsu_'

"So, do you mind telling us where do you live? We can help you to go home." another smiling eyes flashing from Kakashi trying to look less threatening to the boys.

"We lived in Tokyo. Just get us to the main road. My driver will pick us up," Honey pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, tapping it rapidly.

"Tokyo? I never heard of that village. Is it hidden?"Naruto inquire.

"What do you mean you don't know Tokyo? and no, it's not a village. Geez. Do we look like commoners to you?"Kaoru slightly rolled his eyes in irritation.

Kakashi stare at the two boy, muttering to himself, "Tokyo."

* * *

Alright, End Of Chapter 2! xD It took me long to do this because as you can see, the characters in this story might have gone OOC a bit. Maybe a lot. xD Anywhoo, I sure am having fun writing this. Can't wait to see myself writing chapter 3~~~ xDD Thanks for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaahh. Writer's block is a bish. That's all I want to say. (._.) So here's the not-so-good chapter 3. :)

* * *

"YOU SAY WHAT?" Tamaki looked at Nekozawa with horror.

"It's.. I-It's.. I forget to tell you guys that. eheheh" The boy in black robe stuttered, reversing his step a bit looking at Tamaki horrified face. Haruhi let out a sighs, glancing back at the calm lake, "We only put 4 coins on that Neko's statue. Since there is 7 of us, it-"

"Don't forget about me"Nekozawa butt in.

"Uh, yeah"Haruhi nodded before continuing, "You were saying each souls should be provided with one silver coins. so, that mean, among 8 of us, four person will be punish."

"What should we do? What should we do?!" Tamaki grabbed Nekozawa's shoulder, gripping them tight as he shake them violently. "I don't want to die here!"

The short haired girl narrowed her eyes, getting slightly annoyed by the drama king. "Stop exaggerating, Tamaki senpai" she said, making the blonde prince pouts in silence. "Tell me, Nekozawa senpai, what will the punishment be?"

"That is the most horrifying question... Any souls that are not protected by silver coins will be sucked into a different world and may stuck there forever if the debt are not paid before the first full moon starting the day they were punished." Nekozawa explained with his usual ominous voice.

"Full moon will happen"the girl member counting using her hand, taking short glimpse of the bright blue skies then back at her counting fingers, "in three days."

"It's okay, my daughter, I will just put more coins,"Tamaki pulled few more coins from his pocket, placing them on the Cat's statue.

"But.. but.." Nekozawa said in a panic tone, "If the punishment started already, this four unlucky person is the one who should provide the coins themselves."

"HOW THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO DO THAT IF THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS, BAKA?" Tamaki yelled.

The pale boy sunk his head into his neck, grinning nervously. "We can use dark spirit to communicate with them..."

"Why must everything that is connected to you should involve ghost?" the host president massage his nose bridge, nearly losing his temper by now. How he wish okasan or more knowingly as Kyoya is here to help him deal with this scary dark spirit follower.

"Lets just hope the punishments hasn't start yet"Haruhi sighs, she started to get worry since there is no signs of the twins, Kyoya, honey senpai and Mori senpai right now.

**-In another Universe-**

"Get this off of me" Hikaru growled in frustrations, struggling to remove the debris that has been wrapped around him. On the other hand, Kyoya were occupied with removing all the debris silently, slightly annoyed with the loud and complaining ginger head.

After being sucked into the storm, they were thrown into this small abandoned pond that were covered in lichens. "This is super annoying! Who in this sick world would prank us like this" another complaining uttered, Hikaru still struggling but it seems fruitless as the more debris he got rid off and threw it back to the pond, the splash water bounce back few more back to him. Kyoya calmly remove any stain on his body, wanting to make a remark, _'I don't think this is some kind of prank'_ but he kept himself shut. He's just as annoyed as Hikaru is, but being angry doesn't profit him much. Then he took a short pause, his stoic face directed to the edgy teen in front of him.

"If you wou-"

"Shut up, Kyoya"

"I was just trying to-"

"I don't need your help"

The raven haired boy shrugs, decided to watch the impatient older twin getting rid of debris. He was about to tell Hikaru that there is a huge leaf bug on his head but he cancel his thought since the red haired boy kinda ask for it.

Kyoya glanced over the area, trying to think of what should they do next. There are so many conclusions and theory playing in his brilliant head right now, but none of it is about getting sucked into another world. At least, not yet. His vision were quite blurry since he couldn't find his glasses anywhere, it probably thrown somewhere nearby.

"I'm gonna find my glasses" he said, slowly getting up, but a strong force of pulling hands sent him laying down on his chest to Hikaru's lap. Gingerhead grinned nervously as he received a questioning glare from the shadow prince, "Help me with this first, will you?" the boy requested.

Kyoya obliged silently, even though he is feeling extremely annoyed by this twin, but then, he always find Hikaru the most annoying Hitachiin and decided to shrug it off and be as helpful as he can be since they're in the most obscure situation that might be dangerous or not. He just can't guess yet.

_Not far across the distance-_

"What a drag."Shikamaru mumbled, incredulously looking at Ino who is walking fast ahead of him.

"You better walk faster, Nara! You have been skipping our training for so many times!"the blonde girl yelled from the distant, waiting for the lazy nin to catch up with her. Another rolled eyes shot by the boy, pacing faster now, but still in his usual languish fashion. He perked his left eyebrow as he noticed two person, one was laying on the other ones lap. To his surprise, those two are boys.

"What the hell..?"the boy wrinkled his forehead, wondering what the two guy doing with each other, in the middle of a forest. He sure can think on the bright side but what's he's looking at right now triggered the pervert side of his brain. Without thinking further, the shadow jutsu user leap to the tree, driven by his unusual curiosity to see what really going on with the two boys.

When he got there, the raven haired boy already in his sitting position, close to the redhead boy. Somewhat removing all the debris covering his friend.

Shikamaru casually approach the two suspicious duo as he landed on the earth floor few meters away from the pond and that is when he heard a loud scream from one of the boys.

"Kill it! Just fucking squash it Kyoya!"

The shadow nin quirk his eyebrows seeing the gingerhead jumped furiously, moving his hand as if he's trying to ward off something on his head.

"Calm down, Hikaru" Kyoya said, getting up slowly then grabbing the boy with the name Hikaru by the arm. With one fast movement of his free hand, the taller boy picked a leaf bug that stuck on Hikaru's messy hair.

"It's just a bug"

"It's a killer bug"

"You're exaggerating"

"I am not! Look at its killer stare!"

"How do you even k-"Kyoya pause his sentence as he could sense another presence nearby them. He turn himself around just to see a boy that probably of his age, with a strange pineapple-like pony tail.

"A commoner"Hikaru whispered, drew himself closer to his friend.

"Hn."Kyoya simply nod, he couldn't see the stranger's face clearly as his glasses is nowhere to be found. He haven't got the time looking for them anyway.

"Hello there. I'm Shikamaru Nara, from Konohagakure. Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru greeted, keeping himself a good distant just in case these two are some missing nin that is trying to attack his village.

Kyoya were slightly startled a bit, never in his life hearing about a place called Konohagakure. If this person really is trying to prank them, he sure did a great job at acting. "Shikamaru.. My name is Kyoya Ootori, this is my friend, Hikaru Hitachiin. We're from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Where is that?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Great. Now we get to meet some village idiot which won't be any good for help"

"Excuse me?"Shikamaru scoffs, he could not believe the redhead said that, it actually hurt his pride for he have always been called genius and today, this stranger break the tradition.

"Pardon my friend's bluntness. He's some naive kiddo"Kyoya wrapped his arm on Hikaru's shoulder, squirming them firmly.

"I am n-"

"Leave the talking to me"the taller boy murmured, another firm squirm on Hikaru's shoulder.

Pony-tailed boy shrugged, "So, Tokyo huh. I'm sorry to tell you but, I never heard of Tokyo in Shinobi world."

"Shino- what?" Hikaru's eyes widen.

"Shinobi" both Kyoya and Shikamaru repeated in unison.

Nara boy stretched a cynical smile at the moment, _'who's idiot now?'_ he thought to himself.

Kyoya silently contemplate everything that happened to them now. He couldn't believe it himself, shinobi. In other words, ninja. It's either Tamaki hired this person to prank them and all of these was just a sick joke and they get to go home peacefully, or they are literally in another world of ninjas. He would rather choose option one, but there's no logical explanation for the purplish storm that sucked them in.

* * *

I'm done with chapter 3~! congratulations to me! ;D Well, my sincerest apology if this chapter doesn't come out good because well, yeah.. xD R&R lovers~


End file.
